


Uniforms

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Not Beta Read, RE Kinktober, Rimming, Soldiers, Uniforms, age gap, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: The first time Chris Redfield meets Piers Nivans, he can't get over how good he looks in a uniform.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah
> 
> I'M BEHIND I'M SORRY
> 
> I got overwhelmed and didn't write a story the 5th... T_T so this is the 5th being posted (technically) on the 7th. Keep your eyes peeled for more~! Join me on twitter @burnside_fan for the list and updates and polls!!

Chris Redfield had always been a fan of uniforms. Even back in his Air Force days. He always looked forward to Monday; the day that all of the other Airmen wore their Dress Blues. In all honesty, it had really been one of the things that had made Chris realize he was into guys. He gave his first blowjob the year he joined.

The first time he met Piers Nivans, he was wearing a uniform. Camouflage BDU’s, a matching jacket and calf-high combat boots. Not only was he an exceptional sniper, he had a genuine interest in helping people. Both his Father and his Grandfather had been in the military, and it had been a dream of his since he was a child, the younger man had told him. 

He aced all of the tests they put him through; he could hit a target with precision from well over 2,500 feet away. He maneuvered through the obstacle courses - both driving and on feet - in excellent time. He was adept at hand to hand combat, both unarmed and with a knife - though, not quite as good as he was with a firearm. Chris was impressed.

Chris also happened to be impressed with the way he looked in uniform. Younger than the last guy he had been seeing. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the curve of his ass, thoughts wandering to all of the things he could do once he pulled those fatigues down around his knees. But he tore himself from those thoughts and scolded himself.

He wouldn’t admit it, but it had been months since he had a good lay. He hadn’t really felt like it had affected him so much; not until today, anyways. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation from travelling, maybe it was the change of scenery, but at the end of the day, he found his thoughts drifting back to the young soldier.

Piers reminded Chris of himself; well, a past version of himself. The past version that joined the Raccoon City Police Department, eager to help people. Wanting to do actual good in the world and take out bad guys. Before Arklay and before Wesker.

It had been hard enough to keep his thoughts out of the gutter earlier that afternoon when he’d been around other people. Now that he was alone in his hotel room, he couldn’t keep the brunette soldier out of his thoughts. They started out tame, he would’ve promised. But within the hour or so, they weren’t exactly PG anymore. He considered rubbing one out, taking a shower and calling it an early night, but quickly talked himself out of that. 

He eventually decided to go out for a drink or two (or three, most likely.) He never got to indulge this way; back home it was all late nights doing paperwork, early meetings or crack of dawn training with the new recruits. His flight didn’t leave until the following evening, so he might as well get some relaxation time in while he could. As soon as he got back home, it was back to the grind.

After a quick shower and some cursory research (a quick google search for nearby bars) and he was ready to go. He left his BSAA gear in his hotel room, minus the badge. He kept that neatly tucked into his wallet as well as a knife he tucked into his boot. He’d been in enough shitty situations in his life unarmed and he was not going to make that mistake again.

The bar was two blocks away from his hotel and the air was cool on his face as he walked. He looked up at the buildings as he passed, hands in his pockets and just enjoying the quiet night air. It was a nice little walk to what he expected to be a quiet little bar. It seemed to be a bit busier on a Tuesday night than he’d been expecting. There was even a little line to get in, which made Chris pause and  _ almost  _ turn back.

He was feeling self conscious as he stood in line behind a pair of twinks, dressed in  _ much less _ than the button down and slacks he was wearing. God, who even wore slacks to a gay bar? Was he going to be the oldest guy here? He was just half-hoping for a couple of good drinks, maybe some company for the evening. He tapped his foot as he waited, trying to look busy on his phone.

Eventually it was his turn in line and he stepped up and flashed the bouncer a warm smile. He paid his small cover and received the stamp on his wrist, stepping into the bar. Well, it was really more like a club. A dance floor with bright lights that swivelled and cast patterns on the walls, a bar and a few tables to one side with the DJ booth tucked just off the dance floor. He could see an exit to what he assumed was a patio. 

The music was loud and electric as it washed over him. Something he’d never heard before, but it wasn’t like he exactly had the time to hear what was popular with the younger crowd with all of the anti-bioterrorism work he did. He made his way over to the bar, taking his time and taking in the scenery. He definitely felt a little out of place.

He ordered a shot of whiskey and a beer, settling at a stool at the bar. He made small talk with the bartender and just sat back and relaxed. Even if he didn’t end up meeting anyone tonight, the change of pace had already gotten his mind off of Nivans (and the way he looked in his uniform.)

He was mid conversation with a drag queen in a huge bouffant wig and the highest heels he’d ever seen when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He excused himself and turned to see who it was before practically toppling out of his chair in surprise.

Piers Nivans. In his camouflage jacket and matching bottoms. The jacket was open, revealing his dog tags and bare torso. Chris could only see a bit of skin; his collarbone, a flash of his pectorals and the ripple of his abs. It took him a full minute before he could gather his thoughts enough to speak.

“Nivans.”

“Sir.” There was the smallest ghost of a smile on the younger man’s lips, like he’d caught Chris doing something naughty. “I did not expect to see you here.”

Chris kind of rubbed his jaw for a moment, wondering if he should lie. He could say that this was the closest bar from his hotel which may have been true, or he could have said he didn’t know it was that kind of bar… but he was practically salivating as his eyes traced Piers’s body and he knew he wouldn’t be believed.

“Figured I might as well treat this as a mini vacation. Never get to do anything like this back home. Can I buy you a drink?” 

That smirk widened just a bit and he joined the point man at the bar. Chris got another glimpse of Piers’s well sculpted chest as he flagged the bartender down, ordering two beers for them before turning to Chris with a little wink.

“First one’s on me. I get free drinks here.”

Talking to Piers was like talking to an old friend. He was comfortable immediately (okay, maybe the fact that this was his third drink helped) and he soon found himself leaning closer and closer to him. He wasn’t really sure when his hand ended up on Piers’s thighs, but he could feel the muscle through the thin cotton there. He could smell Piers’s cologne, something light and almost sweet. If he were sober, there would have been alarm bells going off in his head. But, he was solidly, comfortably numb and it was much easier for his smaller head to do the thinking.

Getting back to his hotel room was a blur. It wasn’t that he was too drunk to remember, just… everything that wasn’t Piers faded into the background. They didn’t even kiss until they got back to the hotel room and Chris pinned him to a wall when they finally did.

Piers’s mouth was hot and skilled against Chris’s. His lips were soft and the younger man was clean shaven, no five o’clock shadow to be seen, despite the fact it was nearly 1 am. He was surprised to find out Piers had a tongue piercing when he felt a flash of cool metal against his tongue. The older man had never kissed anyone with a piercing like that before and it was honestly making him even hotter. He was already rutting against Piers, hardly able to contain himself.

Chris stripped as quickly as he could in between kisses, grabbing Piers’s wrists in his hands as the man moved to do the same.

“Leave the uniform on. Please.” Chris growled into his ear, low and primal. It made Piers’s cock throb. He’d always had a thing for older guys and being told what to do… the fact that this was Chris Redfield just made this all the sweeter. He didn’t struggle at all, letting Chris pin him again to the wall as he slowly disrobed.

Piers’s eyes caught a few scars on his skin, even in the less than ideal lighting in the hotel room. He was a hero; of course he had scars. Piers had just never imagined him with any. And oh yes, he most certainly  _ had _ imagined the famous Redfield naked, quite a few times. What was happening right now, though? Even better than his wildest fantasies.

Chris wasn’t sure how long they made out for. It was until his jaw began to ache and his cock was throbbing so insistently that he couldn’t take it anymore. He pointed to the bed with a semi-stern look on his face. 

“Hands and knees. Ass up, face down.” It was his Captain’s voice. No-nonsense and serious. He saw Piers bristle a bit, a flush of color spreading over his cheeks and onto the bits of skin he could see under the jacket. But he did as he was told and crawled onto the bed, positioning himself so his hips were higher than his head. At least the comforter was soft.

Chris settled behind him, taking his cock and stroking it a few times. Admiring the curve of his legs and his backside in those pants. He wondered what the man looked like naked. He wanted to strip him down himself, put his mouth on every inch of his body. But he was lacking a condom and lube. He hadn’t been anticipating hooking up with  _ anyone _ , much less the soldier he was trying to recruit. And he knew what would happen if he got the younger man naked.

“You’re beautiful.” Chris hummed a bit, rubbing his erection against Piers’s ass. Slowly, tracing the curve and the seams of his BDU’s with his tender flesh.

Piers shuddered a bit, palming himself through his pants. Fuck, he was so hard. He gave a little sigh, grinding into his hand. He just wanted a little bit of friction, a little bit of pleasure. He wanted to be fucked, too. Unlike Chris, he always came prepared. No matter if it were a mission or a trip to the gay bar, he wasn’t the type to come up short.

“I want you to fuck me.” Piers rocked back against Chris now, brushing that ass against the former Airman’s with a little whine. “I need it, Captain.”

The way he said  _ Captain _ made Chris’s blood hot and his cock had a bead of precum forming, which he wiped away on the fabric in front of him. He grabbed his hips, moving against him slowly.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” He admitted, his voice low and laced with desire. “I don’t have a condom. I… we can’t, not without a condom.”

There was a quiet chuckle from the man below him as he shifted a bit, pulling out a pair of condoms and little lube packets. He tossed them back towards Chris on the bed with a little smirk, unbuttoning the buttons holding his pants up. He carefully began to push the fabric off of his hips, letting them pool around his knees. It somewhat restricted his movement but he made no complaint.

“Fuck me, Captain.” He murmured again, wiggling his ass in the air a bit. Under his fatigues he wore a simple jockstrap, showcasing his hairless hole for Chris to see. The man didn’t hesitate, dipping down to taste him. He flicked that tongue over that hole, tasting, testing a few times. First slow, then gaining speed before he slipped it inside. Slicking against his inner walls and tasting him here too. After he had his fill, he drew away and smeared half of the lube packet against that opening. Two fingers were soon stretching him open, feeling soft flesh yield to accommodate him. 

It took mere moments before Piers was whining and twisting under him. He was brushing against that little bundle of nerves inside of him, drawing gasps each time.

“Captain, stop, stop, you’regonnamakemecome,” He gasped, arching his back and jerking his cock weakly as he squirmed. He was  _ very  _ upset when Chris drew away and, after a moment to catch his breath, he shot a dirty look over his shoulder at the older man. “I didn’t actually mean- ah!” His eyes widened and his hips bucked weakly as he felt the head of Chris’s cock at his opening.

“Oh, fuck.” Even with the condom, he felt amazing. He was hot and tight and the  _ sounds _ that he made as Chris penetrated him slowly were to die for. Chris wanted to draw this out, but as long as he could get Piers to come first, he’d call it fair. 

Luckily, the whole ‘fucking one of his Hero’s’ thing was really doing it for Piers and he wasn’t going to last long. He was soon whimpering Chris’s name like a mantra, his breathing getting higher, punctuated with little mewls.

“Harder.” He whimpered out, spreading his legs as much as he could as they were still entangled in the pants around his knees. “Deep-er, ah, Chris! Chris, Chris…”

Chris growled again, snaking his hands into the younger man’s hair and using that leverage to pull his head back a bit. Not enough to hurt, but enough so he could murmur into his ear.

“Come for me, Soldier.”

Piers was toppling over that edge with a high pitched moan, coming into his hand and spilling the excess onto the sheets below him. He couldn’t move as he felt Chris pounding into him from behind, striking that prostate again and again and sending more waves of pleasure through him.

Luckily, Chris wasn’t far behind, his movements growing deeper and harder until he came. He dug his fingernails into the sniper’s skin on his hips, hard enough to leave behind little half moon dents in his skin. He kissed the back of his neck once before slowly pulling out. Normally he would’ve loved to watch his seed drip out of the other boy but he carefully peeled off the condom and tied it before disposing of it. Maybe if Piers decided to join the BSAA, they could reenact this scene bareback. 

He flopped back down on the bed, head spinning a bit as he stared up at the ceiling. Holy shit, he’d needed that. He shook his head after a moment of zoning out, looking to the brunette.

“Y’know you can crash here. I don’t mind sharin’ the bed.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll even cuddle if you want.”

Piers finally stripped down, curling up against the bigger man. He didn’t want to come off as too clingy, but he was never going to turn down cuddling.

Chris was asleep before either of them knew it. A quick glance at the clock told Piers it was early enough that he could catch some sleep and bail in the morning to make it back to the barracks before he got busted. Even if he did get busted, this was totally worth it.

It was morning before Chris was awake, his head pounding a bit. He most certainly couldn’t drink like he was 25 anymore. He would be lucky if this hangover didn’t last two days, honestly. He mumbled and pulled himself out of bed.

No sign of the other man and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he’d dreamed it. The only thing that made him doubt that was the condom wrapper next to the trash can. But he didn’t think about it for too long, making a pot of coffee. The stuff that hotels always had was hardly ever good, but coffee was coffee.

He could easily get breakfast delivered or even go out and get something greasy and terrible for him to feel better. That always worked when he was younger.

He was half asleep still when he stumbled into the bathroom for a long hot shower. A little note on the hotel’s stationary was stuck to the mirror in the bathroom. Chris read it, brow furrowed.

_ Captain - had to get back early this morning. _

_ Breakfast? My treat. Call me after 11. _

_ -Piers _

And at the bottom of the page, Piers’s phone number scribbled. 


End file.
